europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenges (Europa Universalis II)
Once you've been playing Europa Universalis II for a while, you might begin to find the game a little bit easy. Here are a few ways to make the game a little bit more challenging. Playing Nice * Never attack without a casus belli * Never declare war for gamey reasons - only fight offensive wars against countries that your monarch would actually have attacked. Slow Your Progress * Never research infrastructure above level 6, or trade above level 4. * Never exchange discoveries. Slow Your Expansion * Never take more than two provinces in a peace treaty (prefer to take only the one). * Never force-vassalize a country with 3 or more provinces. * Never diplo-annex until a country has been your vassal for over 50 years. * Only colonize the area your country did historically. Take the hardest path * Choose the least advantageous option in events * Choose the long-term hardest path for your nation (e.g. playing as Bohemia, take the Hussite option, or playing as France, become Huguenot/Reformed). World Conquest World conquest is achieved when you've eliminated all other countries in your game. World conquest can be made harder by attempting it with countries in worse techgroups: achieving it with a country in the "exotic" techgroup is a difficult feat indeed. Strategy for World Conquest Generally, there are two ways people go about conquering the world. One is so-called "early" world conquest, typically starting in the 1500s when you hit land technology 14 or even as early as 9. The other strategy, occasionally called "late" WC, where the key tech is land tech 41, where you get conscription centers. A large European country building out a full set of conscription centers will go from supporting perhaps 500000 troops to over a million. Beyond World Conquest There are other hard games you may want to try to achieve. Some ideas: * World Colorization: world conquest, but in addition you've got at least a trading post in every province. ("Colorization": in the political map mode, the entire world is your color.) * World Colonization: world conquest, but in addition there is at least a colony in every province. * World Civilization: world conquest, but in addition there is at least a colonial city (1000+ population) in every province. * World Civilization++: world conquest, but in addition there is a full city (5000+ population) in every province. (I doubt this is even possible... but maybe...) For all of these goals, it will be necessary to leave conquering at least some of the colonial nations till later in the game. Even with optimum sliders, you won't be able to colonize everywhere yourself. Religious Conquests * World Conversion: you've managed to convert every province to your state religion. (This is possible... just barely.) * Religicide: you've eliminated one or more chosen religions from the game. Interesting games here are to play a Shi'ite country and try to eliminate Sunni Islam, to play a Christian country and try to eliminate all other forms of Christianity, or to play a "crusader" game where you are a Christian country and try to eliminate Islam. Category:Europa Universalis II strategy